half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KATANAGOD/Archive 2
Archived yey 21:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC) combineoverwiki.net vs half-life.wikia.com I just noticed that there are two versions of this wiki, Which one is most up to date? Adapool 06:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well I don't know. I'd say we get more page views and traffic and we have more content. It's hard to say really. 13:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Images I don't want to be a pain, but I think the following images need renaming http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:2011-04-22_01081.jpg http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Asdf.png http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:5-w2E9I%3D.jpg http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:2012-03-26_00001.jpg http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:14727147849582116934_screenshots_2012-03-08_00037.jpg http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Images.jpg And the next one can be deleted, it is not being used and there is already a higher quality version of it http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:G-Man.jpg Adapool 08:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Would you like custodian rights? (The ability to move images and suppress the redirect) 18:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) That would make things alot easier - Adapool 07:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll get Sactage to add the rights later today. 07:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Edits To City 17 Page I sent a message to A Wikia Contributor about the following edits on The City 17 page, regarding the name of the Lithuanian capital Vilnius. here here here here You can see their reply to my message here, followed by my response. If you could look at it and help come to a solution that would be great. Thank you Adapool 10:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the long reply, I've been busy for the past weekend with a few things; I'll look into it right now. 05:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack page layout In your opinion which of the following layouts of the soundtrack pages is better, this one or this one. Personally I don't really mind either way, what do you think because we need to make them consistent. Once you have decided I will change the rest to fit that layout. Thank you, Adapool 07:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think the tabled version looks more professional. 08:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool, Tabled it is Adapool 08:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::woot! 08:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Gateway:Test looks fanstastic! Great work there. As for Gateway:Test/1/2, my feedback would be that the gray text is hard to read on the dark background. Also, the slider gallery is designed to occupy the full width of the main page's left column and can't be resized, so when you wrap it with a border or background, it bleeds over into the right column. For that reason, I would recommend not wrapping the slider with anything and just using it "plain." JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : The new main page looks really good, although like JoePlay said the gray writing is a bit hard to read. Are you going to be adding links to the Facebook and Twitter page? You should also create a new steam group. Adapool 00:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Background I think its time for a new wiki background, as portal 2 has been out for a while and this wiki isn't just about portal 2 (obviously), its about the whole half-life universe. What do you think? I have put together somewhat prototype/concepts below. or You don't have to use either of them, it was just an idea. Thank you Adapool 07:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Holy crap!! amazing work man! I'll see which one looks good now! Keep up the good work. 07:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'm glad you liked them Adapool 07:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Editing other User Pages Sorry, I was updating his Twitter and Facebook logos, who saves a transparant image as JPG? I also matched the logos to the Half-Life look of the site, also you should protect the home page from changes Brero-San 02:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Amg ty 4 duh welcomb u iz so nice Redskin-26 21:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Um Hi, I am responding to your comment on my blog, um, what would I be doing with Xanderdarkeye's series' here? Like a fan show page or something? Moved Images Why is it that after an image has been moved the old image name still remains in searches? For Example Here :Probably caching Issues, If it still does that in like 2 days, send a report to 10:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you sleep?! 10k edits since March 11th this year?! I know you'r really helping with cleaning up all sorts of vandalism, but isn't 120 fixes a day (average) a bit much? That's 21 fixes per hour on a 40 hour work week! Do you get paid? In the event you DON'T sleep, then please consider it while the quality of your edits is still AWESOME. Working without sleep can bring anyone's work to a grinding halt, even if you somehow get paid to play all day, as few people do. (Doh! Forgot to sign this!) NickNackGus 17:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :You sir, just made my day! I tend to stay up alot randomly editing things. I so get sleep (albeit a small amount :P) 22:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey katana u mind if i make pages for the Devilsquid and Frostsquid, two bullsquid variants from Half life renaissance?--ReichMuskrat15 16:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback I'd gladly be a rollback. I have rollback on another wiki and am the administrator on a third so I know the responsibilities. Thanks! -Shorty1982 19:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Articles ReichMuskrat15 sent me this suggestion on my talk page regarding walkthrough articles, I like the idea. But as the Wikis' bureaucrat I thought that I should ask you first before we do anything. -- Adapool 08:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I"m currently working on the layout for the walkthrough pages katana so if u want to hear em invite me to a talk page or other means and i'd be glad to tell you how it'll work.--ReichMuskrat15 00:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You can use this page to play around with the layout and formatting of the walkthrough pages. That way we can add our own ideas and what not. Thankyou for your help. -- Adapool 07:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Message Actually, I was talking about the buttons, but I figured it out. It was in the , which I don't usually use (preferring CSS instead). Thanks, though. Dzylon (Talk) 02:33:17/July 06, 2012 Re: Hi I'd be honored to be made an administrator! Good administrators are a must on any wiki, especially one that is active like this one is (while this isn't the busiest wiki around it's not the slowest by far either). Thank you for the consideration. -Shorty1982 01:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Katana, what kind of contributions would you say would best qualify someone to become an admin? --ReichMuskrat15 23:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey katana when r u gonna add the other games to the slideshow on the home page. all you've got is portal 2 and half life 2: episode 2. you still need half life, half life 2, half life 2: episode 1, and portal. --ReichMuskrat15 01:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Have a look at this, It was sent to me by Morpheus414 via email, http://www.gamefront.com/files/21942879/Portal+2+Transcript%28Final%2C+Hopefully%29.docx What do you think? -- Adapool 11:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) katana do you think we should add audio files to articles or whats your whole outlook on the subject? --ReichMuskrat15 01:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ALL RIGHT THEN! if you want anything specific for me to put or if you want me to get any certain pages done first then just send me a message and its as good as done. --ReichMuskrat15 02:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I just christened the Half life wiki with its first audio file on the tentacle page. --ReichMuskrat15 00:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Katana how do you make those super cool little symbols in the top right corner of the screen that tell things like, this article is from the combine era, or the black mesa incident? it's so awesome, do all wikis have that? --ReichMuskrat15 19:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) so can you use icons on any wiki or does it have to be set up for that wiki first, or what's the deal? --ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 16:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC)